The Promise We Made
by Absol Knight
Summary: 5 years ago Ash was betrayed by everyone, his friends, family and pokemon, and he was ran out of his home town and reunited with his loyal pokemon Pidgeot. She took to defending a group of weak and young pokemon, after leaving the flock she was defending after being defeated in battle and the young pokemon decided to join him. This is a AshxHarem, lemons, full summary inside.


**The Promise We Made**

 **Summary**

 **5 years ago, Ash was betrayed by everyone his friends, family and pokemon, he was ran out of his home town and he's reunited with an old friend his loyal pokemon Pidgeot. She left the flock she was defending after being defeated in battle, she took to defending a small group of weak young pokemon awaiting a trainer to train them. They each join him and in a year, have evolved are stronger than ever before and adding more members to their team, during his travels he returns to the Unova Region and discovers he has a few friends left, they are Hilda, Rosa, Hilbert and Nate are truly his friends and never turned on him just like Professor Juniper. They travel to Kalos where he becomes champion and is now ready to take his rightful place as a pokemon master, by taking every league title of champion and getting revenge on the traitors and proving them wrong. But when he finally returns, he learns who truly betrayed him and who stayed loyal to him. This is a AshxHarem, Ash will have legendary pokemon on his team, he will also be Arceus Chosen One with a few special gifts, no aura or guardian trainers in this story.**

"Human speech"

'Human thoughts'

" **Pokemon speech"**

' **Pokemon thoughts'**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash P.O.V**

 **5 Years Ago**

I can't believe they all turned on me, even my own mother, even the girls I loved, all of them turned on me. I get back expecting to see my pokemon and mum, hoping to spend some time with them and then start a new journey. That was the plan anyway, but that's a pipe dream now. So that is why I'm here in the Viridian Forest running for my life, I don't even have a pokemon anymore since all of them joined with the traitors. I stopped running when I was sure was far enough away and broke down and began to cry, I didn't really care right now since I have lost everything.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt full power," Max shouted from top of the hill I just ran down and knew this was the end for me.

I stood up and continued to let the tears fall and tried to remember the good times, I stood there ready for the attack to hit and pain to come, but it never did and then I heard it, the pokemon I released all those years ago. I opened my eyes and seen her charging towards Pikachu using a Brave Bird combined with a Steel Wing and hit Pikachu so hard he was sent flying into Max who was also sent flying backwards with sheer force of the attack. I was stood there with the tears still falling freely down my face and Pidgeot flew over and landed in front of me and used her wings to pull me into a comforting hug. "Thank you Pidgeot, you saved my life," I say breaking the hug.

After she broke the hug she lowered herself for me to climb on her back which I did, and she flew me away to an area just outside the forest. We landed and several small pokemon came out from the trees and ran over to her. They all ran over and stood next her, there was a Riolu, 2 Ralts one shiny, one not shiny, same with 2 Eevee one shiny, one not shiny, a Dratini and finally 2 Nidoran a male and female and seemed to be very close and possibly mates. They all cowered behind Pidgeot when they see me, but Pidgeot assured them they had nothing to worry about and slowly each one came over to me and introduced themselves.

 **2 Hour Later**

I caught each of the pokemon that was there each one of them wanted to come with me, I explained to Pidgeot about the betrayal and I never seen her this angry. We headed for Viridian City I wanted to get these pokemon checked out at the pokemon centre since they were all very young and seemed very weak. I flew on Pidgeot and we arrived at the pokemon centre in a matter of minutes and I walked inside and smiled seeing only Nurse Joy sat at the desk reading a book since it looked like it was a quiet day.

"Hey Nurse Joy," I say walking up to the desk, "could you please have a look at these pokemon?"

"Of course," she says smiling, taking the pokeball and walking into the back.

Well they were being treated, I walked into the cafeteria to get some dinner. I hadn't eaten since breakfast and even though I don't feel like eating I really needed to. I sat down with a with a small amount of food and began to eat, I pulled out my pokedex and began going through my personal information and realized my licence was no long available which meant it was now revoked and I could no longer enter any league. I just sighed and finished eating my food when Nurse Joy called out me to collect my pokemon, I walked back up to the desk.

"Your pokemon are all fine, they are just very young and must ask why are these poke balls unregistered?" She asked with a raised eye brow.

I told her everything and she was shocked to say least and when I told her my licence was revoked she seemed extremely angry. She let take the poke balls and gave me a room for the night, after I got my room key I left the centre to sort out some business that needed to be taken care of, I walked to the bank and withdrew all the money I had won over the years and closed my account and opened a new one under the name Red Satoshi to keep myself hidden. After that I went shopping and brought a few new clothes and then went back to the pokemon centre and made a few calls.

First, I called Anthony I left Primeape with him so it's time to see if he wants to travel with me again, I dial his number and wait for him to answer. To my surprise it was Rebecca and she was smiling, "Hey Ash," she says, "long time no see."

"Hey Rebecca," I replied smiling, "Is your father around want speak to him about Primeape?"

"Yeah, I'll go and get him," she says leaving to get her father."

"He'll be here in a few minutes he's just finishing of a training session," she says, "So are you calling to get Primeape back?"

"Yeah, if he wants to how has he been?" I asked.

"He's won the last 3 P1 championship and is constantly training," she says, and I hear a door open on her end, "and between you and me I think there's little he can learn by staying here," she whispered as her dad came up behind her.

Her dad taps her on the shoulder and she move over and he sits down, "Hey Ash, good to finally hear from you after all this time," he says with a smile, "So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was thinking it was time to see if Primeape wants to come back on my journey with me," I lied and see his eyes narrow knowing I wasn't tell the truth.

"I don't know, and I can tell when people are lying, so tell me the truth and then I'll decide," he says sitting back in his seat.

I debated whether I should tell him the truth or not, after a moment I decided to tell him, after I tell him a look of anger appeared on his face and he sent Rebecca to get Primeape. A few moments later Primeape face appears on the and Anthony told me to tell Primeape everything I just told him, after telling Primeape I asked him the question. "So Primeape do you want to come with me on a new journey?"

He thought about it for a few moments, then pumped his in air showing that he wanted to come with me. "Looks like he wants to go with kid," Anthony says, "I can get him to you tomorrow or have him transported to you which is best?"

"Could you transport him here?" I asked and nods.

"Rebecca please get me his pokeball," he says, and she leaves going to get his pokeball.

"Thanks Anthony," I say, and Rebecca returns with his pokeball.

"No problem Ash," he says, "I hope I see you soon,"

"Yeah, me to," I say with a forced smile and transports Primeape.

"He's here," I say showing them the pokeball, "I'll see you soon."

"Hope so bye Ash," they both say, and they hang up.

"Right," I say smiling to myself, "that just leaves Butterfree, Squirtle, Haunter and Lapras," but when it comes to Haunter, I never really caught him, but he did come with me and he's still my friend. Well I guess I can speak to Sabrina about it and let him decide.

After I let out Primeape and had quick little talk with him about the young pokemon and then I returned him and got on the phone to Officer Jenny in Vermillion City. After the third ring she picks up and smiles seeing me, "Hey Ash good to finally hear from you again," she says, "so are calling to see how Squirtle is doing?"

"Yeah and after I tell you what happened, I want to know if he wants to come back on my journey with me," I say, and I see her thinking it over.

"Well that will be his choice Ash, not mine but I'll go and get him, and you can tell us both what happened then he can decide," she says, and I nod seeing her leave the screen and a few moments later returning with Squirtle. "Okay Ash, tell us what happened then ask Squirtle what he wants to do."

"Okay," I say and tell them everything that happened today and see Squirtle get anger as I'm telling him the story and at the end he glows white and grows and finally evolved in to Wortortle. "So Squ, I mean Wortortle do you want to come with me?" I asked, and he nods, "Office Jenny can you please transport him here please?" She nods and returns him to his pokeball and has him transported to me, "Thank you Officer Jenny," I say showing the pokeball when it arrived.

"Okay Ash," she says smiling, "see you soon," and she hangs up making me smiles.

I head to my room and plan to leave for Saffron City tomorrow, but Butterfree and Lapras will have to be my second most important priority so I can save them. When I got to my room I went straight to bed and fell asleep. When I was asleep I began to dream and I was standing before Arceus.

 **The Dream**

I opened my eyes and was in a white room and I was standing in front of a throne, "Arceus," I say bowing to the creator of the world.

"Rise my chosen one," Arceus says, "You need not bow to me."

"Thank you," I say approaching his throne, "Arceus am I really here or is this a dream?"

"You are really here, I brought you here," he says floating towards me.

"Why, I'm no one special just a regular trainer, I don't even have a legendary, yet I have met so many," I say sighing.

"And that is the reason you are here, it is time for you take your place and claim your title and first I present you with three gifts, first are three legendary pokemon that will be joining you, and they are Darkrai, Mewtwo and Latias I was shocked, the second is Mega-stones you will soon learn what these are for and finally" he says as one of his legs glowed and placed it on my head. "The gift I have just given you will give you the ability to speak with pokemon and understand what they are saying," he finished removing his leg from my head.

"Thank you so much," I say smiling.

"Don't mention it chosen one," he says, "and don't worry about Butterfree, Lapras and Haunter they will be joining you soon so please don't search for them, for now start a new journey and they will join you soon."

"Okay," I say but trusting him, "but I really don't want to run into any of them who betrayed me, so can tell me the best place to travel?"

"Yes, and Johto will be your first destination, travel there and you will be able to re-start your life now go chosen one and I will help you on your journey that I promise," he says, and I was teleported back to my room in the pokemon centre still asleep.

 **End Dream**

 **The Next Day**

When I woke up I held my head from a bad headache, I got from the dream last night it was weird but since it's a dream I can almost guarantee it didn't happen. I mean I'd have 3 legendary pokemon on my team and that will never happen no matter how many of them I meet. I have nearly every legendary pokemon, but the only thing that happened in that dream last night was I plan on travelling to Johto.

After a moment I collect my thoughts and I grabbed a towel, a set of new clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, I took me 15 minutes later and came out looked over at the desk and my eyes widened. I walked over to the desk, and looked in the small box and seen 3 small stones on bracelets and several big stones and don't know what to with all them, but I'm going to keep them. I then looked at the three Cherish balls on the desk, I then opened all three of them and seen three legendary pokemon Arceus gave me last night.

When each off the 3 legendary pokemon appeared, first was the nightmare pokemon Darkrai, second was the genetics pokemon Mewtwo and finally one half of the Eon Duo Latias. I couldn't believe it, even though it was right in front of me, I now have three legendary pokemon. **"Greetings chosen one, how may I serve you,"** Darkrai says bowing to me.

"Did you just speak to me?" I asked hoping it was telepathy.

" **Yes, chosen one you were given the gift to understand what pokemon were saying last night by our father,"** he says no longer bowing.

" **Greetings Ash,"** Mewtwo says floating forwards, **"we each have our reasons for wanting to join you, mine are to thank you for showing me that not all humans on this earth are evil like the people in Team Rocket."**

"Wow I thought it was all just a dream," I say surprised, "but I guess anything can happen."

I then notice Latias, she wasn't looking at me, but she was blushing. "Hey Latias, I know you remember me from the Altomare, but what's a matter?" I asked walking over to her.

" **Well, you see,"** she says blushing even more, **"it was me not Bianca, who kissed you the day left Altomare,"** she had tears in her eyes like I might hate her for something like that but she wrong.

"Latias listen," I say placing a hand on her cheek and getting her to look at me, "is the reason crying is because if you thought I found out I'd hate you?" I asked, and she nods gently, "well I don't in fact I'm really happy you're here, in fact that was my first kiss which make you really special to me," I smiled, and she leaned head in chest and nuzzled in to it.

" **Thank you,"** she says still nuzzling me.

"But you do understand nothing can every happen between us," I say as she pulls away, "and it's a crime for a human to be with a pokemon."

" **I know our father told us that we'd only be with you as pokemon nothing more,"** she says sounding sad that it was a master, servant relationship.

"Hey," I say getting her attention, "you not my servant, now that you've joined me you are now part of my family, yes I may use you to battle but in no way, are you to every think of yourself as anything less than my friend," my tone was firm to make her and the other 2 know that we are all equal and no one is less than the other.

After that I was starting to feel hungry and returned all of them and went to the cafeteria to get breakfast before I leave, I planned on making it to Mount Moon by tonight. I left my room and smiled to seeing not many people around and glad to see no one I recognized. I walked straight to the counter get what I wanted and sat a table alone and began to eat. It was really quiet this morning and I didn't mind it, but I had to feed my pokemon before I left.

I ate quickly not wanting to be here longer than I had to, after I had eaten I went to my room and feed my pokemon, but it was strange I had special food for each pokemon, but never had food for a dragon or psychic type until last night. It must be Arceus's doing as I also well feeding them the container never emptied it was always full and I smiled, "I guess this is what he meant when he said he would help me," I said to myself.

" **When who said they would help you daddy?"** Female Eevee asked. (Not Shiny)

"Arceus, last night I had dream, he gave me three gifts and told me he was going help us on our journey," I say smiling.

" **Daddy, what gifts did he give you?"** The Male Eevee asked. (Shiny)

"Well, three legendary pokemon," I say pointing to the three sat silently in the corner eating, "something called mega-stones, but I have to learn how to use them first and finally I can talk to pokemon like I'm doing now," all the young pokemon cheered happily that I could now talk with them now well the older more mature pokemon just sat there smiling.

After they all finished I packed up and returned them all to their pokeballs since it was time to leave, I walked to the front desk and handed Nurse Joy the room back, "Thanks for the room last night Nurse Joy," I say turning around.

"Wait," she says making turn back around, "last night a delivery came in and I was sent 4 new pokedex's from the Kalos Region and only need three for the new trainers coming in tomorrow, so I will give this one to you, but I can't use your original name," I tap my chin thinking.

"Okay," I say, "Put Red Satoshi," she nods and put in personal information and then hands it to me.

"Right, from now on that's your licence, so travelling around now won't be a problem," she says, and I look over the information.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," I say smiling, this will be very helpful."

"Don't mention it Ash, I have also changed your pokemon carry limit to unlimited, so you won't have to worry about any of your pokemon anymore," she says with a smirk, "I hope to see you soon," and winked at me before I left the centre.

After I left I gathered a few things I would need for this journey, after I got everything I went straight to Pewter City I needed to pass through to go to Mount Moon and I planned to stay there for a least a week, so I can train some of my new pokemon. I walk quietly, quickly and with my head down so no one would recognize me and made it to Pewter City in half a day, it surprised me that it took me almost five days to reach it last time I was travelling. But back then I wasn't following the route and Misty was following try to get me to pay for her bike, I guess that's what happens when you try to make friends.

As I arrived in Pewter City it was lunch time and first I had to feed my pokemon, I feed each one of them and the 2 Ralts shared a bowl as did the Eevee and Nidoran. "Once you guys have had lunch, I'm going into the city to get mine then we're heading straight to Mount Moon," I say smiling, "I think it's time for you younger ones to start training."

I looked at each of their faces and few them look worried that they may have to battle each other, and I sensed their fear. "Don't worry none of you are battling," I say seeing them all sigh in relief, "I'm just going to scan each of you and test how strong your moves are and hopefully teach you a new one," they nod and they all seemed happy with this plan.

After they finished their lunch I returned all of them and went into Pewter City and found a small café, I went and sat at a table in the corner out of the way and a waitress came over and took my order and five minutes later came back over with a drink and told me that she would bring my food over shortly. I thanked her, and she walked away blushing like crazy and I had to admit she was very attractive probably the type of girl Brock would try and hit on.

Another fifteen minutes and my food finally came and looked good, I began and smiled that it tasted good. As I ate I began to think of moves that could teach my pokemon, first Eevee one of the best moves they can learn is Shadow Ball and iron tail two powerful moves, second is Ralts and are both Psychic types so the best move for them will be Confusion and Psychic, third is the Nidoran both being poison types are pretty powerful when they evolve and the best move they could learn is Toxic and then we have Riolu he could be strong no matter what, but the move he will want to learn is the signature of his breed and that is Aura Sphere and was going have to build up a good friendship with him for him to evolve. They were all powerful and finally Dratini she is still young just like the others but have been known to have strong move from the moment they are born, she evolves after being raised like a lot of pokemon, but she is going take a long time especially being a dragon type and they are the hardest pokemon to train, but like all pokemon if they want to evolve then that's their choice not mine.

Another ten minutes and was done, I paid and left and headed straight for Mount Moon. As I continued to walk I see a few trainers battling and smiled that that's how I used to be, but for a trainer who only made it so far in each league he enters people will start to call you failure. "Yeah, they are right, I am a failure," I say with a smirk, "especially with the millions of trainers out there that compete all their lives and never win a league, it's pretty rich coming people who haven't reached their dreams yet."

 **5 Hours Later**

We reached Mount Moon just before night fell, and decided we'd have to start training tomorrow, I got dinner ready and allowed my pokemon to eat first. Like at lunch the younger ones shared a bowl, and it made me smiled that they each got along. As they ate I began making my own dinner, I smiled that each of those idiots I travelled thought I couldn't cook, they never even bothered to ask me. As I began preparing my meal, I looked at my pokemon. "Listen since it's late, we'll just set camp up and go to bed and if you want you can also sleep outside of your pokeballs as well," I say and they all nod including the three legends, "Okay, we'll be staying here a few days for some training and then head for Johto," they all nod and we finished and went to sleep.

 **Right I'm ending the first chapter here please review.**

 **I know a lot of things are unanswered, but they will be in future chapters. I also have girls for the Harem so far and they are Dawn, May, Hilda and Rosa, more will be added soon.**

 **I feel you should know Ash is not the Orange League Champion and has not competed in the battle frontier, he is only 14, if he was older my plan for the fic wouldn't work out.**


End file.
